narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukino
, also known as the , is a kunoichi as well as the current head of Tsukigakure who appears in the story mode of Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 and was controlled by Shinga. Background Naruto explains his relationship with Tsukino to Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, and Sai when Sai remarks that Sakura acts like a sister to him. During Naruto's training with Jiraiya, he was left in the care of Tsukino for a period of time, in which they grew closer. When Tsukino took him to the fields of moon flowers, Naruto learns that her father is the head of Tsukigakure and that Tsukino would succeed him in this position following his death. She then tells him that she feels chained by this fate. Naruto knew those traditions are important and convinced her on changing the rules, if they aren't working. Tsukino understood him and then promised him not to change, no matter how much time passed, and follow his heart, live freely, and never lose the strong will he have, even for her sake. She asked Naruto to make promise after she told him not to change and he promised her. When Jiraiya and Naruto were about to leave, Tsukino gave Naruto a perfume made with flower petals from the moon flower fields. After her father's death, she took over as the village head. Appearance She has long white hair tied in a ponytail with a hair accessory of yellow crescent moons, brown skin, and green eyes. She also has a yellow jewel on her forehead. She wears a light blue medium kimono with a black armour with twin yellow crescent moons, an orange sash around her waist, a black arm guard on her right arm, and black open-toed boots. She also has two tantō around her waist. When she was controlled by Shinga's Jibakugan, she wore a dark grey mask with red markings. Abilities As the village head, Tsukino is presumed to be a powerful kunoichi. She is talented at fūinjutsu, able to use abilities that allow her to seal her opponent's chakra, dispel seals, and set sealing traps. She has also shown to have some skill in genjutsu, performing the Temple of Nirvana Technique while being possessed. She is also able to make medicine and perfume out of the moon flowers she and Naruto collected on a hill. Plot Overview Following Naruto's story, Kakashi mentions that Tsukino actually succeeded her father recently. However, none of them knew that Shinga had taken over Tsukigakure and Tsukino with his group, as well as his Jibakugan. She was seen with the defeated Konoha-nin when Team Kakashi encountered her. She used her fūinjutsu to seal Team Kakashi's chakra and commanded her henchmen to attack them. After her fūinjutsu was dispelled, Tsukino left with Shinga and his group. Later, she, Shinga, and Hakui found the sealed hall in Konoha where the kinjutsu was sealed away and she dispels the seals on the stone. After she dispelled the seal, she was later guarding the sealed hall while Shinga and Hakui are collecting kinjutsu. When Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi arrived, Tsukino sealed their chakra again and fought them. After her defeat, her mask was broken and her face was revealed which caused Naruto shocked as he knows her. As Naruto tries to talk to her, she didn't respond to him because of the Jibakugan. When Shinga performed his Jibakugan on Kotetsu and Izumo while Jiraiya saved Tsunade, Naruto, and his team, Tsukino left with Shinga and Hakui after finding the kinjutsu, the Demon Shinki and Naruto chased after them. After Naruto chased after Tsukino, Shinga commanded her to attack Naruto. As Shinga left with Dōshin and Hakui, Tsukino sealed the chakra from Naruto along with Neji and Tenten and attacked them. Naruto breaks the spell by using the perfume she gave it to him when the Jibakugan reacted to the scent after he can't defeat her. After she's back to normal, Tsukino guides Naruto and his team to Tsukigakure. While Kakashi and Sai are fighting against Dōshin, and Sakura is healing a boy Tsukino knows him, she breaks down into tears, realising that it was her fault because of Shinga. Naruto tells her about bonds he have his friends, experiences, and farewells and keeps them as strong, allowing him to keep going forward. It also states that Tsukino told Naruto about forging a friendship to make it to become stronger, which made her better. Tsukino uses her fūinjutsu on Shinga to seal his chakra from recovering himself from the roots, allowing Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha to defeat him. After Shinga's demise, Tsukino returns as the leader of Tsukigakure with no more regrets due to being inspired by Naruto. In the end, she believes he is the hero in the legend. Trivia * Tsukino also makes a cameo appearance in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2. In the story mode of Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, after Naruto purchases a book based on when he saved Tsukigakure, he would receive letters from Tsukino. Quotes * (Reciting the Tsukigakure's legend) "In a time of war, a wanderer from afar did happen upon Tsukigakure. Great were the trials he endured to drive off the destruction that placed the moon in such peril. He had a noble heart and a spirit bound by none. So was revealed our heroic saviour. His name rang with the pureness of his soul. Like unto a gentle breeze." de:Tsukino ru:Цукино